Their Always
by AlwaysCaskett41319
Summary: Collection of CASKETT one shots! may contain some spoilers for episodes aired in the US. CH 1.: He was nervous, boy was he nervous, he was sweating like anything. Nothing made Richard Castle more nervous than his muse, partner and now girlfriend, Kate Beckett. PLEASE READ


**Just a little something that i do when im bored... Hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1: The Next Big Step?**

He was nervous, boy was he nervous, he was sweating like anything. Nothing made Richard Castle more nervous than his muse, partner and now girlfriend, Kate Beckett. He was pacing, unable to contain the excitement, yet nervousness of hopefully taking this step with the woman he loves. Suddenly he hears the click of her key he gave her a couple of months ago in the door.

She walks into his loft with her head focused on her key, a giant smile plastered on her face, at the sight of her boyfriend, her smile grows even larger.

Walking up to him, she leans up on her toes and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, one he happily returns.

"Hey" she says

"He- hey" he stutters, his nerves now taking over.

"You okay castle? U seem a little nervous" she asked, noticing that he wasn't his usual calm self.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine. But there's actually something I need to talk to you about" he replies, whilst motioning towards the couch.

"Ohh ok, anything I should be worried about" Kate asked, now slightly worried.

"No, no, at least I hope not" he replies with a slight smile.

"Okay then, are you going to tell me?" Kate pushes, her patience wearing thin.

"Right, of course." He looks at her and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Kate, we have been together for awhile now, and I cant help get the feeling that we are at a cross-roads. One direction with a sign, 'keep going' and one with 'wrong way turn back'" he pauses at the look of pure worry on her face.

"Castle, what are you saying?" she asks, slightly upset as to where this conversation is going.

Taking a deep breath, he continues, "what I'm trying to say Kate, is that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, except for Alexis, and I don't want to keep going with this. I guess-"he stops at the look of sadness and devastation plastered on her face.

"Are you saying you wa- want to break up?" Kate whispers, fighting back the tears.

"What?! No of course not Kate, I love you!" he replies, trying to fix the misunderstanding.

"Well then, just hurry up and get to the point Castle! You're worrying me." Kate replies, slowly calming down.

"Okay, okay" he takes a deep slow breath, running his hand through his hair.

"Kate, what I was trying to say was, I don't want us to stay the same, I want us to move forward together, basically I want you to move in with me, only if you want to, I mean you don't have to, it's just I thought we would be ready, but if you're not I totally understand, we can wa-"he stops rambling because of the sudden feel of tender, yet familiar lips on his. He gladly takes pleasure in savoring Kate's lips as well.

He runs his hands through her hair, as she grips the side of his face, deepening the kiss for a moment. She slowly pulls away and opens her eyes to see his bright blue orbs slowly appearing to look back at her with a mix of love, happiness, worry and uncertainty.

"Well, will you move in with me?" Castle asks again, desperately hoping for a yes.

After a moment of thought, a slow yet certain smile, a smile she reserves for him and him only, appears on her face. "Castle, yes, I would like to move in with you?"

Shock and delight covers his face, "really?"

"Yes" she whispers before kissing him quickly

"When should we start" Rick asks, anticipation and enthusiasm seeping through as he speaks.

"Well.." she starts, slowly teasing him while her hands run through his hair "this weekend, we could start to slowly move my stuff in if you like?"

"Is that question rhetorical?" he questions a hint of both humor and sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up.. so is that a yes?" she asks teasingly

"That goes without saying" he replies, whilst slowly leaning in for a kiss

"I love you rick" Kate whispers before finally locking lips with her soul-mate

"I love you too Kate, Always" he whispers before kissing her again and leading her to their bedroom.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
